


El precio de un alma

by AstroStellar



Series: Chocobos [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroStellar/pseuds/AstroStellar
Summary: [Trama basada en el capítulo 14 del juego.]Un reencuentro y una despedida nunca han sido fáciles.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: Chocobos [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1189484
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	El precio de un alma

**Author's Note:**

> Continuación de la saga "Chocobos", para entender mejor la historia, busca el resto de los capítulos.

Luego de todo lo sucedido en Altissia no habían tenido tiempo de nada, aunque se necesitaran cerca mutuamente. Aquella tarde en Caem habían prometido que sería la última vez, pero las circunstancias los sobrepasaban a ambos. La tensión en el grupo, la pérdida de visión de Ignis, la culpabilidad de Noct, Gladio dando rienda a todo su temperamento… Todo aquello era demasiado para ambos. Luego de eso pasó lo del tren, y a Prompto se le desgarraba el corazón al pensar que su amigo lo despreciaba, lanzándole lejos del tren… y con todo ello, no habían tenido tiempo de despedirse siquiera antes de que Noct desapareciera.

No habían tenido tiempo de más.

Pero ahora había vuelto de nuevo, y Prompto temía que sus recuerdos fueran solo un sueño, una alucinación.

Le contemplaba, casi apartado del resto, con el corazón tembloroso de la emoción y miedo le recorría, diciéndose a sí mismo que aquel no era un sueño, que aquella vez, no se tornaría pesadilla al despertar.

Pero no las tenía todas consigo.

Noct saludó a los otros dos, y sus ojos grisáceos se dirigieron a su amigo, haciéndole estremecer.

–Prompto… –Murmuró casi de forma ininteligible, la garganta reseca por la emoción. El rubio se estremeció, sin poder apartar los ojos. Su voz era diferente, su porte, también, pero aquella mirada… aquella mirada era suya, genuina, única.

Noct no se acercó a saludarle como hubiera esperado, solo le ofreció una inclinación de cabeza deferente en señal de saludo, y entraron al local.

Prompto estaba confuso, pero, aunque por una parte estaba asustado de que todo aquello de su pasado compartido no hubiera sido real, por el otro pensó que quizá Noct quería un poco de intimidad para ambos.

El monarca se acercó a un miembro de la liga, preguntándole algo.

Luego de asentir, buscó a Prompto con la mirada, indicándole con un gesto que le siguiera. Se adentraron en la barra, metiéndose en la puerta que daba a la antigua cocina del lugar.

No había mucha cosa allí, tan solo papeles y mesas grandes repartidas por el lugar, al igual que alguna silla solitaria. Pero sobre todo, no había un alma allí, lo cual les confería la intimidad que necesitaban.

Noct se giró para encararle al fin, su mirada buscando la de su compaerño, mientras seguidamente se acercaba, tomándole del hombro con una leve sacudida por parte de ambos ante el contacto al fin, bebiendo de los ojos del otro, mientras todas las barreras caían y entonces, sin poder contenerlo más, se abrazaron, habiéndose echado mucho de menos.

–No fue un sueño, ¿verdad…? –Se atrevió a preguntar Prompto, con el corazón en un puño.

–No, no lo fue. –Corroboró Noct, con la voz entrecortada, un murmullo solo para ellos dos. –Para mí fue tan solo hace unos días que compartimos aquélla tarde en Caem…

Prompto respiró profundo, inundándosele los ojos de lágrimas que se negaba a verter.

–¿Vas a quedarte? –Susurró, con el corazón en un puño.

Noct se quedó en silencio, demasiado largo y tenso para ser bueno, al final, decidió contestar con sinceridad, con la voz rota, apretándole más contra él.

–…No lo sé.

Prompto respiró con dificultad, apartándose un poco.

Llevó una mano temblorosa al rostro de su compañero, observando cada matiz de su persona, analizando, reteniendo su rostro en su mente, queriendo guardarlo como un tesoro. Con un tímido movimiento, se puso de puntillas levemente para acortar la distancia que los separaba, besándole con suavidad.

El contacto de sus labios duró unos instantes más de lo necesario, o quizá no. Para Prompto hacia toda una eternidad que no se veían, y sus emociones se reavivaban con aquel simple toque; por su parte, para Noct, sus sentimientos seguían intensos como la primera vez que se besaron, como aquel último día que compartieron ese beso antes de salir de la habitación.

Ambos eran un cúmulo de emociones que chocaban como el oleaje en la costa, dispares, pero a la par tan iguales, buscándose sin remedio aunque sabían que iban a tocar fondo.

–¿Conservaste la foto? –Preguntó Noct con la respiración entrecortada, entre beso y beso.

–Sí… Ha sido mi tesoro durante todo este tiempo. Un recuerdo de que habías existido, que lo nuestro no había sido… –Se calló un instante. –Una alucinación mía.

Los ojos de Noct se entristecieron.

–Siento haberte dejado solo durante tanto tiempo… a todos. –Su voz estaba rota, intentando controlarla a duras penas para que saliera, aunque fuera de aquella forma.

Prompto negó.

–No es culpa tuya. Yo… solo… –Respiró hondo, armándose de valor. –Lo cierto es que cuando al fin te he visto en la camioneta, cuando has bajado, cuando… me has tocado, todo aquel tiempo de dudas e incertidumbre se ha esfumado. Todo el sufrimiento. –Su mirada era intensa al decir todo aquello; sus ojos violáceos no se apartaban ni un instante de su persona, retándole a que se esfumara de nuevo– Me alegro de que estés vivo. 

Le abrazó de nuevo con vehemencia, no queriendo pensar que pasaría luego, como se desarrollaría todo, que significaba aquel “no lo sé” que había dicho Noctis en un susurro entrecortado, como temiendo lo peor. Porqué ambos temían lo peor.

Pero no quería pensar, solo disfrutar de aquel momento, como diez años atrás. Aquel instante en soledad, donde solo estaban ellos dos. un recuerdo compartido más, solo eso.

–Prompto… –Su voz era grave y profunda, y no pudo más que estremecerse al escuchar su nombre en aquella nueva escala. Alzó la mirada para verle y, aspiró con fuerza, sabiendo que le iba a decir algo importante.

–Quiero que nos hagamos dos nuevas fotos, recreando aquel día.

Prompto mordió su labio inferior, y sacó su cámara, acercándose. Cuando estuvieron listos, saltó el disparador.

No era exactamente igual, pero tenía aquella esencia.

Se miraron de refilón, hasta que el mismo Noct le tomó en brazos, alzándole, y le besó con intensidad. Hizo la foto, pero no supo con exactitud si había salido igual, o incluso bien.

Cuando le soltó estaba mareado por la intensidad de la caricia. Noct sonrió de medio lado, dándole con el puño levemente en el brazo.

–Vamos a ver como ha quedado.

Se arrejuntaron, mientras Prompto activaba la galería, mirando las ultimas fotos –con tal distracción había hecho varias tomas–, una pequeña sonrisa se pintó en su rostro.

–Me gusta esta. –Era una de las últimas, de las pocas que no estaba desenfocada.

–Pues quédatela. Me gustaría quedarme una del pasado, y otra de ahora, si no te importa.

Prompto tragó saliva, asintiendo. No podía negarse, pero todo aquello… le rompía el alma. Abrió su chaqueta, sacando las dos viejas fotografías, tan miradas y desgastadas por el toque y la caricia de sus ojos, algo descoloridas por el paso de los años.

Noct las tomó, mirándolas un instante. Se quedó la tensa, en la que estaban medio desnudos mirando a la cámara, esperando que en cualquier momento Cid subiera molesto por la tardanza.

–Quiero que, cuando puedas me des la que más te ha gustado. La que nos besábamos ahora.

Tú te quedaras justo el otro par. ¿Te parece?

Prompto cuadró los hombros, asintiendo.

–Me parece bien. –Dijo con la voz estrangulada, intentando que las lágrimas que humedecían ya sus ojos no saltaran. Por él, por Noct. No quería hacérselo más difícil.

Noct miraba la fotografía, sonriendo levemente.

Sería un bonito recuerdo al que mirar en su final.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, iré subiendo cuando pueda :3


End file.
